When Video Games Get Real
by Pheonix of Chain
Summary: Yay! This one will be better than Hell's Castle I promise. SoRiku AkuRoku Yuki/Shuichi no crack couples. I do not own anything other than the story.
1. Chapter 1

When Video Games Get Real Ch.1...

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Gravitation...

It was Shuichi's favorite day of the year; his birthday. That one day was probably his favorite in the entire year. Seriously, who doesn't enjoy celebrating their birthday; well, Yuki maybe. He never knew why, but Yuki never liked to draw attention to himself. Being a vocalist for one of the hottest bands in Japan, he was born to be on stage, so he does not quite understand Yuki's need to be kept away from paparazzi.

He had already received gift from his other friends. Hiro got him a Nittle Grasper CD, Suguru got him an "off button", Mr. K got him a box of strawberry pocky and other people gave him various other gifts. Mr. K got one hell of a nagging from Suguru about how they will be driven mad by Shuichi's sugar rush. Best gift of all, Shuichi got a ginormous check from Tohma Seguchi. Shuichi had never seen more zeros in his entire life, let alone a single piece of paper. Man, Mr. Seguchi must be rich.

Shuichi decided to get something awesome with his new-found fortune. He had bought himself a new Play-Station 2. He used to have one, but it broke. Shuichi never knew a Play-Station could explode like that, but he always knew machinery hated him.

What he was really wondering is what Yuki was going to get him; last year he got him a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. good times... good times... You can guess he was looking forward to his gift this year.

Shuichi flipped out his girly pink cellphone and sent Yuki a quick text.

MEANWHILE...

Yuki felt a buzzing from the left pocket of his black leather trench coat; he fished the device from his coat pocket. Yuki flipped it open to reveal a text from Shuichi. Yuki sighed and opened it; the text read 'OMG I just got a jumbo check from Mr. Seguchi and bought a new play-Station 2!' Yuki sighed again and began to respond to the text. 'Do you really need to update me every 5 minutes, you damn brat?' A few seconds later he got a response 'yes' the message said plainly. Yuki sighed for the third time in this single paragraph.

Yuki continued on his regular walk, looking through the glass windows. He reached one window with a sign that said "Game-stop" Yuki remembered the the text he had received previously and the fact that he has yet to get the brat something for his birthday. Eiri knew if he did not get Shuichi anything for his birthday he would never hear the end of it. So he strolled into the video game store for a gift.

He was browsing the play-Station 2 games when one game caught his eye. It was Kingdom Hearts 2; Shuichi had once told Yuki that he had beat the first game, but then his Play-Station 2 exploded. Man, that brat can break anything. He grabbed the game and went up to the counter for purchase. Yuki paid for it and got out of there before being recognized.

Later on...

"I'm home!" Yuki bellowed, as he entered the apartment and walking past the couch. And dropping his gift on Shuichi's head. "Ow... That hurt." Shuichi whined. "What is this anyway?" He asked. Yuki just went into his office, locking the door behind him.

Shuichi pulled out a little video game Case. When he saw the image on the box, his eyes began to gleam like little diamonds. "Thanks Yuki!" Shuichi yelled to his lover from the living room to Yuki's office, but all he got was a grumble and a "yea yea" from the grumpy blond.

Shuichi quickly jumped off the couch and to his brand new Play-station 2 and inserted the small disk into the drive if the game console. As I loaded Shuichi went into a trance from the gleam of the new video game system. "Ooooohhhhhhhh... shiny" Shuichi murmured in total trance mode. The kingdom hearts starting screen woke him from his shiny-induced hypnosis. "Oh!" he snapped and proceeded to press the "start" button.

After rocking out to "Sanctuary", spending hours just grandstanding and riding the skateboard throughout twilight town, and finally awakening Sora, his Play-Station 2 began acting up. Weird sparks began flying from the video game. "Holy Shit!" Shouted Shuichi. A black hole Appeared in his television and four people fell out of his TV and onto his living room floor.


	2. Chapter 2

When Video Games Get Real Ch.2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Gravitation...

Shuichi stood up as four mysterious people popped out of the television. You can probably guess the pink-haired J-pop singer was having some sort of mental breakdown. Seriously wouldn't you lose it if four people came out of your TV.

The four figures were scattered and tumbled all over the floor. The last to come out, which was a spiky haired brunette, took a face plant when he fell. Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed the nearest thing he could find, dining room chair.

He proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the four people. "Hey, chill!" pleaded a windy headed blond. Who was in the vocalist range of attack.

"Chill? CHILL?", Shuichi fumed!

"How can I chill?"

"You just fell out of my TV! Look me in the eye and tell me that isn't weird." The vocalist was now on full-rant mode.

"I'm pretty sure we've seen weirder." Responded a bored silverette. "I've been through the darkness quite a few times, and trust me that is some screwed up stuff." The funny part is the silverette might actually be right.

"You damn brat!" A deep baritone sounded from the hallway of the large apartment, and apparently getting closer. "What's with all the noise in here?" The tired blond grumbled. He looked around the room and glared at the mysterious guests.

"Damn Brat, since when did I say you could invite friends?" The novelist Eiri Yuki said, lighting a cigarette.

"They are not my friends! They just fell out of the TV!" Shuichi responded.

"Wait one minute!" Shuichi said. He had finally got a good look at his guests and grabbed his video game case. Shuichi's eyes grew huge at the sight on the plastic box. He then glared up. "Are you guys a group of creepy cos-players?"

"Hell no!" retorted an angered red-head.

"What-in-the-world is a cos-player?" They said in unison. Shuichi Shindou sighed "Since you say you are not freaks, then who the hell are you?"

The first to stand up was the brunette. "My name is Sora." He stated firmly. "These people are Riku, Roxas, and Axel."

Yuki was currently flipping through the game guide-book. He was browsing the character biographies.

"Shu, You better come look at this." He said in horribly hidden shock.

"What is it?" The J-pop tart asked.

Yuki handed Shuichi the video-game guide-book.

"Holy... Shit!" Shuichi freaked. He smacked the book in their face "This is you, isn't it?"

"Hey look Roxy!" Axel piped "We're famous! 'bout time we got recognition."

"Give me that!" Roxas grumbled. "Wow you weren't kidding." His eyes squinted a little. "They put to much emphasis on my hair though."

Then out of nowhere a loud bang was heard from outside the door.

"That can't be good." Axel said beginning to look worried.

"You got that right." The others said in response.


End file.
